halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Equipment of the UNSC Army
This article details the diverse array of equipment issued by the UNSC Army, the largest uniformed branch of the UNSC by manpower, during the Human-Covenant War and Remnant War. As of 2525, when it was primarily a counter-insurgency force, the UNSC Army issued a number of divergent, non-compatible vehicles and systems of relatively basic nature. This had been transformed into an integrated system of practical equipment and vehicles by the final years of the war, featuring hundreds of advancements reflecting the UNSC's wartime experience, and much better constituting a force equipped for the task. Such a change reflected the UNSC Army's transformation from a relatively small, professionally manned force to the huge, mostly conscript army it became in order to fight the Covenant. The superb vehicles, systems and equipment on issue late in the war did much to both improve the life of the individual soldier and to improve the effectiveness of Army units in battle, but overall did little to improve the horrendous attrition rates suffered by Army units. A great deal of this equipment was shared with the UNSC Marine Corps. Personal equipment Helmet The Mark 9 integrated helmet, which finally replaced the CH252 helmet, was the Army's standard ballistic, shock and plasma protection headgear, used from 2539 onwards. Protection was offered by a lightweight ceramic armour shell supported by a titanium frame, allowing the entire helmet to weigh less than 1.2 kilograms. The Mark 9 contained its own onboard power source to run the helmet's integrated radio, which allowed easy and encrypted squad communications, and also to accommodate a range of attachments. The radio's microphone could also be used, alongside an external microphone, to amplify the wearer's voice. The Mark 9 helmet was not the only powered component of a soldier's personal protective kit (the chest harness also featured powered components) but acted as the 'brain' of the armour system, receiving data from the chest harness and transmitting it to other individuals, and therefore served as the base for most individual communication, sensor, and other electronic functions. Though the Mk 9 did not feature a biomonitoring system as advanced as that found in MJOLNIR armour, it was able to monitor the wearer's basic vital stats through connection with their chest harness, which all UNSC soldiers were equipped with. This basic information would be shared with the rest of the squad, allowing better situational awareness and more efficient casualty evacuation when the situation called for it. White and red light emitting diodes were integrated into the left and right sides of the helmet, respectively, allowing the wearer to see in low-light conditions, though in the field even the subdued red light was sparingly used. A small IR light was also mounted on the right side, allowing active night vision optics to link with the helmet's own illumination systems, although most UNSC NVDs were of the passive type. A small projector lens was recessed into the brim of the helmet, from where it would detect any compatible eyewear and project a non-intrusive yet extremely useful Heads-Up Display. Active noise cancellation was employed by the helmet's inbuilt ear defenders, protecting the wearer from the sound of weapons fire and other hazards but allowing spoken voice to be more clearly heard. An ergonomic chin strap held the helmet securely, connected to two cheek pads, while the rear rim being sufficiently high to allow comfortable aiming while in the prone position. Two faintly illuminated patches, or 'cats eyes', were located in the back of each helmet, allowing a patrol to keep tactical spacing in dark conditions without becoming separated. These could be toggled through four settings of brightness or switched off altogether depending on the tactical situation. The Mark 9 was designed to allow it to take the (issued to squad leaders), ballistic glasses, respirator, or face mask, or any combination thereof. An attachment bracket existed on the front of the helmet allowing it to accept infrared night-vision glasses or other optical attachments. Additional points on either side of the helmet could accept a video link module, allowing the wearer to record intelligence and giving superiors a better picture of events on the ground, a satlink module, for enhanced situational awareness, or a compact sensor module for increased HUD functionality. The Mark 9 was available in five sizes. ;Attachments *AN/PVQ-38 Tactical HUD- Issued to infantry squad leaders, the AN/PVQ-38 provided him or her with vital data about his squad on request. This included their vital stats (such as heart rate, monitored through their chest harness), their location and ammo state, but also allowed the squad leader to view and disseminate information from other squad members equipped with network modules, night vision devices or other specialist kit. If one soldier had spotted the enemy, the squad leader could use the AN/PVQ-38 to quickly locate the enemy himself, and then pass that information on to the rest of the squad. Without such a system, getting everyone in a squad to know where the enemy was, even after one or two soldiers had spotted them, was often problematic. A squad leader could also access battlenet information through another soldier's Command Network Module without carrying one himself, and could view infrared or image-intensified video from squad mates in real-time. *AN/PVH-76 Video Link Module- The Video Link Module was an externally (helmet) powered device for the recording of battlefield footage. Mounted on the right side of the helmet, the AN/PVH-76 weighed just 400 grams and recorded high resolution, 15360x8640 video at 120 frames per second, and could also overlay image intensification or infrared recording if the relevant optics were also worn. This footage was highly useful for gathering intelligence in combat, predominantly information about the enemy such as their type, unit, deployments and equipment. Footage was uploaded in real time to commanders at the company level, allowing them to know instantly where and when their platoons were in contact with the enemy, though this utility had not replaced the traditional contact report. *AN/PKT-54 Command Network Module- The Command Network Module was issued to platoon commanders and offered them complete access to local battlefield networks as well as relevant global information. *AN/PPH-93 Hardened External Sensor Array- The HESA *AN/PVS-107 Night-Vision Device- The AN/PVS-107 was a 21st generation, ultra-lightweight, passive night vision device, which meant it did not rely on active IR illumination. The NVD used a dual image-intensifying and thermal imaging system to enable the user to operate in extremely low-light conditions. The device allowed both methods to be used either together or individually, and draw power from the helmet itself. The AN/PVS-107 provided night vision through passive thermal imaging in conditions without enough ambient light for the image intensifier function. As well as enabling the wearer to see in low or no light, it was also possible to see through common battlefield obscurants such as smoke and fog. The combined technologies allowed better target identification and recognition, improving the soldier's mobility and situational awareness. A single squad member equipped with the NVD would be able to detect obscured targets, whose locations would be fed in real time to the rest of the squad. The device could be flipped down over the eyes from the universal mounting bracket on the helmet's front plate, in such a way that the wearer could continue wearing other equipment such as ballistic protection or respirators, with which it was fully compatible. It could also be weapon-mounted through use of a separate mount. *AN/PLQ-390 Electronic Countermeasure Module- The AN/PLQ-390 was an electronic countermeasure (ECM) device designed to protect an individual and his squadmates from attack of an electronic nature. This ranged from disrupting a nearby enemy's electronic systems to jamming radio-operated IEDs. *AN/PPS-74 RADAR Threat Warning System- The AN/PPS-74 RTWS was a man-portable, 360-degree, active electronically scanned array RADAR, that could be mounted on the Mark 9 helmet. Designed primarily for counter-insurgency forces in territory where insurgent attacks were likely, the RTWS proved extremely useful during the Human-Covenant War, and served as the basis for more advanced man-portable RADAR systems used in MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour. Through continuous scanning of a soldier's immediate surroundings, the RADAR would detect incoming ballistic or plasma rounds and provide the wearer, as well as his squad mates, a bearing and predicted distance to the enemy. The AN/PPS-74 was not intended to protect the wearer from the initial fire- the short range of the device, speed of incoming projectiles and reaction time of the wearer to warning made this all but impossible. Instead the device allowed infantry to rapidly locate the enemy once the firefight was begun. This reduced the 'where is the enemy' phase of a firefight, where statistically the most casualties were taken, and was used alongside more traditional methods of locating the enemy, such as firing into likely positions and selecting one person to temporarily leave cover. The device had a range of up to 700 metres, dependent on terrain, which was sufficient for most small arms. The system was most effective in open terrain, but also had utility in urban areas, with the exception of inside buildings. The RADAR had significant power requirements and so was only turned on in areas of known or anticipated threat. The RADAR Threat Warning System was usually carried by the point man of a squad, who was most likely to be be fired on in contact, and therefore for whom the device had the best chance of success. Should the device's operator be killed or wounded (the RTWS, in interfacing with the helmet's systems, would be alerted to this), the system would attempt to continue to provide protection to the rest of the squad. *Balaclava- Thought not a true attachment, the cold-weather face mask, or balaclava, was issued to all personnel and designed to protect exposed areas of the face from cold temperatures. This could be worn comfortably with both the Mk 9 helmet and any eye protection, though needed to be removed for the individual to wear a respirator. *Mk 19 Respirator- the Mark 19 Respirator was a device worn to protect against CBRN (chemical, biological, radiological and nuclear) threats. It did so by prevent ingestion of airborne particulates, such as dust or irradiated airborne material. The respirator consisted of a large visor, two ports for filter canisters and a port for consuming liquids. The respirator took the form of a rigid mask that attached to anchor points around the front of the helmet to create an airtight seal. The Mk 19 was lighter and presented less breathing resistance than its predecessor, and also offered greater and more long-lived protection. The single large visor increased visibility, and was designed, like the issue glasses, to reduce glare, fogging and reflection. Two ports either side of the drinking system enabled the rapid changing of canisters under CBRN conditions, while the canisters themselves were rated for 48 hours of continuous usage. An audible tone would accompany a warning light on the wearer's HUD when the canister had less than three hours of usage remaining. Eye protection Ballistic glasses were issued to every serving soldier, though their usage came down to individual choice. These glasses would offer the individual protection from foreign objects whether these be the result of enemy action, such as rounds or high velocity metal fragments, or more mundane, such as sand particles or camel spiders. The glasses were issued alongside removable rubberised polymer seals which aided comfort and stability, and could adjust their tint through a series of colours in response to the application of an electric charge. Orange and green tints were commonly used for normal daytime wear, while night fighting was aided by clear lenses, and combat in bright or high-glare conditions benefited from a darkened tint. When worn, ballistic glasses would act as a surface onto which a Heads-Up-Display could be projected. Glasses attached to either side of the helmet through two small QR clips, and could be worn comfortably over the tactical eyepiece or with a cold-weather balaclava. The glasses polarised automatically according to light exposure, both changes in conditions and potentially blinding flashes related to combat. In addition, their coating prevented scratching, fogging and icing, and reduced glare and ultraviolet transparency for improved visibility. The outer surface had reduced reflective properties, reducing the chance of reflection giving away the wearer's position, while the inner layer of the visor was coated with a material that glowed in laser light to facilitate the heads-up display. Ballistic eye protection was especially important in FIBUA (fighting in built-up areas), where high velocity building debris would act as secondary fragmentation, and fighting in wooded areas, where an unwary individual could fall victim to low-growing branches. Also available was a full-face visor which attached to the helmet using the same mechanism and provided blast and ballistic protection to the wearer's face. These visors were issued to troops engaged in mine clearance, EOD or public order and provided enhanced protection while still offering full HUD and helmet compatibility. Chest harness Leg protection The standard issue upper leg protection of the UNSC Army was the UA/NxRA plate, which was a rigid armour plate secured by a strap around the leg and a magnetic connection with the lower part of the chest harness, and could be secured over any UNSC issue clothing. This plate was designed to offer protection against ballistic and plasma projectiles of small-arms origin, including high velocity crystalline projectiles used by the Covenant, and additionally blast fragmentation. The uppermost layer of the plate was an extremely thin non-explosive reactive layer, comprised of a thin titanium 'skin' backed by an elastic deforming polymer. Any penetrating round would deform the polymer layer, deflecting the angle of the penetrator off-centre. Any penetrator which defeated the reactive external layer would then be faced with the metal matrix composite below that formed the bulk of the plate's thickness and protective properties. This was the primary component of the NxRA plate and comprised a layer of silicon carbide sandwiched and bonded between two thin layers of titanium. This provided consistently high performing defence against plasma and ballistic penetration. Below this a layer of aramid fibre served to protect the wearer against the extreme heat of plasma bolts that may have struck the armour, and also to disperse kinetic force over a greater area. The plate served a secondary function as a holster for issue sidearms, using an electromagnetic system whereby the plate would release the pistol once the wearer's hand reached the grip. Utility pouches could also be fitted to the external face of the NxRA plate. Commonly a soldier would carry his sidearm on one plate and a utility pouch on the other; these were interchangeable according to whether the wearer was left- or right-handed. Lower leg protection was provided by the UA/Greave supplementary modular leg armour. This was made up of four individual, interlocking parts. The main shin guard plate secured by two straps around the back of the leg, and could be adjusted for different sizes and various compatible clothing (and additionally sealed vacuum suits utilised by Army special forces and other branches). The plate was constructed of a metal matrix composite comprised of a layer of silicon carbide ceramic, sandwiched and bonded between two thin layers of titanium. This provided consistently high performing defence against plasma and ballistic penetration. Below this a layer of aramid fibre served to protect the wearer against the extreme heat of plasma bolts that may have struck the armour, to disperse kinetic force over a greater area, and to catch any spall produced by kinetic penetrators. Above the shin plate was a more bulky section of armour shaped to protect the calf by deflecting or otherwise withstanding fire, but otherwise consisting of the same protective composite materials. The calf section consisted of two hinged plates that wrapped around the leg and secured onto the top of the shin plate. An optional armour plate could be attached to the upper edge of this, offering additional knee protection and being compatible with all issued knee pads, which offered no protection but made kneeling on hard surfaces with heavy loads for prolonged periods more bearable. Additionally, composite armour plate could be mounted to the bottom of the shin plate, offering plasma and ballistic protection for the ankle. The entire system was fully compatible with all UNSC issue and privately purchased boots. Belt kit The pouches attached to an individual soldier's belt, making up his 'belt kit', contained his most imperative equipment that he or she would need at short notice in combat. Somewhat counter-intuitively, the pouches a soldier carried on his chest harness were also considered part of his belt kit. Most of these pouches were secured magnetically, being both quicker and quieter than velcro or QR buckles, and released only when touched by the user's hand, preventing accidental loss of kit. The majority of these pouches were also completely sealed to the outside when closed, preventing ingress of dirt or other debris, such as when the individual was crawling (this was particularly important for loaded magazines). The standard load of ammunition carried by an individual soldier was six 30-round M9 magazines, totalling 180 rounds, which were carried in three double magazine pouches mounted centrally on the chest. A soldier would carry one further magazine pouch on his belt, taking sixty more rounds in two further magazines if contact with the enemy was expected, but otherwise he or she would store their weapons cleaning kit here instead. Emptied magazines would be reloaded or 'bombed up' using extra ammunition carried from the patrol pack or utility pouch, which came boxed in the form of ten-round stripper clips for quicker reloading. Packs The M57 Modular Infantry Patrol Pack (MIPP), widely known as the patrol pack, was a modular system comprising the base pack and a number of pouches added or removed as necessary. The base pack of the M57 modular system was designed for combat wear, and meant to carry no more than the equipment a soldier needed to continue fighting for up to 24 hours. The pack attached to weight bearing anchor points on the shoulders and under the arms, distributing the weight evenly through the chest harness and reducing load on the back. This could be quickly released along with the chest harness should the wearer be wounded and require CASEVAC. The M57 was a 40 litre, single compartment pack constructed of a semi-rigid, thick yet lightweight rubberised synthetic fibre. This was selected for increased strength and resistance to tearing and abrasion compared to heavy duty clothing fibres, as well as durability and water resistance. The bottom portion of the pack was constructed of a single-piece stamped titanium 'cup' from which the rest of the pack extended, increasing durability and preventing water ingress should the pack be placed on damp ground for a prolonged period. A 4-litre water reservoir provided inbuilt hydration through a water tube routed either over the shoulder or under the arm. No padding was built into the pack as it sat flush and electromagnetically secured against the wearer's chest harness, providing comfort and eliminating unwanted movement. The top lid of the pack was secured by two QR buckles, allowing easy and secure access to the pack's interior. A series of attachment points on the bottom, top and sides of the pack enabled any UNSC issue pouches to be fitted for additional storage. Internally, a drawstring compressor held the pack's contents tight and prevented them from shifting or causing unwanted noise while moving. Internal pockets allowed smaller items, such as electronic equipment, snacks and weapon sights to be stored for quick access. Externally, a bungee pocket offered the same, however was rarely used as it was less secure. A soldier's individual weapon could be stowed across the back of the pack magnetically for times when the soldier needed both hands free, such as lifting equipment or operating a stationary weapon. The pack, like all UNSC personal equipment, was IRR (infrared reflective), meaning it had a specific reflective wavelength in order to blend in with natural colours in the infra-red light spectrum. Soldiers would appear, when viewed through night vision devices, the same colour as trees and other vegetation, making them less visible. The pack was small enough to be light and non-intrusive, yet large enough to carry all of the kit a soldier would need to operate for 24 hours. This included cooking equipment, ammunition ready to load emptied magazines, spare batteries for radios, flares, model kits, camouflage equipment, entrenching tool, warm clothing and any mission specific equipment, such as assault ladders, breaching tools and wire cutters. Further kit would be carried on the basis of an individual's role in the squad, with gunners carrying extra link (along with more distributed throughout the squad) and the squad medic carrying an expanded medic pack, in addition to individual trauma packs. Though designed for combat, certain types of fighting, particularly FIBUA, saw doctrine outline soldiers ditching their fighting packs in an effort to stay as light and agile as possible. While the base pack was intended to carry kit for fighting only, the rest of his personal kit (his marching kit, as opposed to fighting kit) was contained in an add-on series of pouches that attached to the base M57 itself. A soldier would remove these pouches to save weight and size before combat, which would be attached together, marked with some individual identifying feature and cached somewhere it could be retrieved after combat. This system was possible because of the extreme compressibility of modern, 26th century fabrics, which meant a soldier's sleeping system, spare clothing, waterproof and cold weather clothing, and other such kit could be contained in a series of small pouches. ;Upper utility pouch Soldiers would be issued one utility pouch in which to store small items they needed immediately to hand. This included their knife, torch, weapon tool (for cleaning, clearing stoppages and zeroing), eye protection, camouflage cream, gloves and 'racing spoon', as well as mission-specific kit. The pouch would be affixed to the soldier's patrol pack, but could be removed and attached to their thigh armour should they need to dump their pack. Soldiers would commonly obtain a second pouch, giving them more storage space. ;Roll pouch The roll pouch was a 25-litre semi-rigid pouch used to store the soldier's sleeping system, including field shelter, sleeping bag and ground mat. This was affixed to the titanium bottom of the patrol pack through four quick-release buckles. The soldier's standard issue shelter came in the form of the Shelter, Field, All Weather, and was commonly known by soldiers as a 'basha' (from the Malay word for shelter). This was essentially a wedge-shaped tent, with two large rectangular sheets (one acting as the 'roof', one acting as the ground sheet) joined at one end and open at the other. The sides between the two were filled by further, triangular sheets, while the single open side, the front of the 'wedge', would be pointed towards the direction of likely enemy threat. The basha could accommodate two soldiers and their equipment in any climates and weather conditions, and would be used in numbers by a platoon establishing a defensive position from where it could replenish itself and plan future operations. The shelter was designed to be used as a firing position should it come under attack, and would ideally be dug partly into the ground to maximise the shelter's low profile, and fixed in place with ground pegs. The open side did have a door panel that could be unrolled, though this was virtually never used unless in extreme, emergency weather conditions as it meant the occupants could not defend their position. The shelter's frame was an electroactive polymer that was flexible and compressible until subjected to an electrical current, upon which it became rigid and maintained the shelter's structure. A small inbuilt power source provided the small current needed to support the structure, which had a battery life as long as the usable life of the shelter itself. The tent was constructed of a lightweight yet extremely abrasion-resistant material that was wind-proof, waterproof and highly compressible. The shelter could be erected in thirty seconds, and an experienced infantryman could take one down in the same time. The standard issue ground mat was issued primarily to provide insulation from the cold of the ground, but additionally to provide a modicum of comfort to the soldier in the field. The issue mat weighed 250 grams and could be inflated in three breaths, and was more like an inflatable mesh than a true mat. Constructed of a thin, highly compressible material with an abrasion resistance approaching that of kevlar, the mat could be compressed to a package no bigger than a fist. ;Side compartments Clothing As with other branches, all compatible on-issue kit met military standards of IRR (infrared reflectivity), weight, water resistance and wear. Radios ;AN/PRC-478 Personal Role Radio The AN/PRC-478 PRR was the integral radio system that formed part of the Mark 9 Helmet system, and was therefore issued to every UNSC Army serviceman on the battlefield. Short range and encrypted, the PRR was used at platoon level and below, carried by the individual soldier. Soldiers would receive orders and information from their squad commander over PRR, using individual squad nets to avoid confusion. ;AN/PRC-492 dual role Radio The AN/PRC-492 dual role was a man-portable radio carried by squad leaders, and was effectively an 'add-on' system to the PRR which was integrated into the squad leader's helmet. Using the dual role radio, a squad leader had two-way communication with his squad, all using PRRs, and so could pass information and orders down and hear return messages. This took place on a predetermined and encrypted channel, which was automatically rotated at frequent intervals. The dual role, unlike the PRR, allowed the squad commander to hear messages and orders from the platoon commander and platoon sergeant, and respond. The dual role took the form of a roughly brick-sized radio mounted on the right breast plate of the user's chest harness, where there was an electrical hardpoint that provided power and interface with the helmet. ;AN/PRC-494 Radio The AN/PRC-494 was carried by the platoon commander, platoon sergeant and platoon signaler. This allowed those carrying it to communicate with the squad leaders carrying the dual role radio, and also receive radio messages from company HQ, as well as liaise with adjacent callsigns. Encrypted and with a maximum range of ten kilometres, depending on terrain, the PRC-492 consisted of a ruggedised radio and battery that were carried in a pouch on the belt, and a short antenna or 'battle whip' that attached to the electrical hardpoint onto the right shoulder of the battle harness. ;AN/PRC-497 Longbow Radio The PRC-497 was a man-portable radio adopted from the UNSC Marine Corps, and initially used to reach low-orbit warships. The Longbow was used by infantry at company level, employed by Signals elements of battalion HQ and attached to each company. At least one signaler equipped with the Longbow radio accompanied both the Company commander and the 2IC, as well as battalion level assets such as mortars. The Longbow was designed to fit over the M57 modular pack within which spare batteries and antennas could be carried. ;AN/VRC-377 ;AN/VRC-379 Weapons Rifles Pistols Shotguns Sniper rifles Machine guns Submachine guns Anti-structure/anti-vehicle weapons Other Vehicles Aircraft Other equipment AN/PAQ-702 sterile field generator The AN/PAQ-702 sterile field generator was a man-portable UNSC system to rapidly establish sterile conditions in which battlefield first aid could be administered without threat of infection. The generator consisted of a rotating, computer-controlled ultraviolet light source, processor, an IFF receiver, thermal and wind sensors, holographic emitter, and battery sufficient for 100 hours' continuous use. The system worked by emitting short, intense bursts of short wave (100 nm) UV radiation in a 360 degree sweep, instantaneously breaking the molecular bonds within bacterial and viral DNA and so destroying them, rendering them harmless or preventing reproduction. The UV source rotated fully in a third of a second and destroyed bacteria and viruses in the air and on surfaces within its effective radius of seven metres, blanketing its field of view with a dosage of 8,000 µW per square centimetre. The generator would project a holographic sphere designating its effective range, allowing more accurate placement, more efficient use of the space and alerting personnel when they were within its range. The generator's dosage was sufficient to cause irritation and burning of exposed skin in humans, therefore the generator operated in any of two modes, selected through a user-friendly touchscreen interface. In the first mode, the generator would emit an audible warning tone and then a countdown from ten seconds before a UV pulse, giving those nearby sufficient time to either cover exposed skin or move outside its radius. This was more effective but risked burning uncovered individuals. The second, safer though less effective mode utilised the generator's sensors to detect individuals and alter the UV source's emissions so that the pulse 'skipped over' them. This required personnel to remain relatively still and would sterilise the air and surfaces as normal, with the exception of individuals and the space between them and the UV source. This mode was theoretically less effective but safer. The generator could automatically detect individuals and avoid them, or a user could manually select which individuals to spare (as it was generally desirable to deselect and therefore sterilise the external surface of soldiers' battledress, particularly those seeing to casualties). Non-combatants could be detected by the thermal sensor, though an IFF receiver was necessary to detect military personnel wearing IRR battledress. This safe mode was rarely used as the only exposed skin of Army servicemen on the battlefield was the face, which could be turned away, and irritating the skin of a wounded serviceman was acceptable considering the payoff of eliminating the chance of bacterial, viral or fungal infection. The system would automatically adjust for windspeed- as the system rendered the air sterile, higher pulse frequencies were necessary if sterile air was constantly being replaced by unsterilised air. The generator could be set up in thirty seconds, weighed 6.5 kilograms, and was usually issued one per squad according to units' standard operating procedures. This was usually though not always the squad's designated medic, though in any case all Army personnel were trained in the generator's very simple operation. Mark 17 emergency breach seal The Mark 17 was a plug-like piece of equipment stored in crew compartments aboard atmospheric and spatial vessels for use in the event of a small hull breach, such as those caused by fragmentation, armour-piercing rounds and hypervelocity slugs. The basic design of the Mark 17 had remained unchanged for the hundreds of years that crewed ships had fired on eachother in space, though refined in dozens of ways over this time. Colloquially referred to simply as a 'hull plug', the Mark 17 would adhere electromagnetically to the hull, sealing breaches up to thirty centimetres in diameter. The Mark 17 was most ubiquitous in UNSC Navy use, though was adopted by the Army for aircraft including the D-77 Pelican. AN/PVH-563 Holographic Projector The AN/PVH-563 Holographic Projector was a compact, lightweight holographic projector designed for a range of tasks. Embrasure Remote Weapon System The Embrasure Remote Weapon System was a vehicle system equipped across all UNSC combat and combat support vehicles. Compatible with UNSC issue light and medium weapons, Embrasure allowed these to be operated remotely by personnel inside the vehicle, without having to expose themselves to return fire. As well as electronically firing the weapon on signal from the operator, the quick-traversing turret was electronically powered, though could be manually trained in the event of a loss of both main and emergency power. The system was fully electronic, with no hydraulics, in order to prevent rupture of hydraulic fluid in case of battle damage. The weapon could traverse through 360 degrees and was capable of −20 to +70 degree elevation, and was also gyro-stabilised to ensure accurate firing even from a moving platform. Embrasure was capable of both day- and night-time operation, with an optics module including four long range, multi-directional, high definition video cameras, an infrared camera, an image intensification function, and a laser rangefinder and target designator. The operator also had access to the vehicle's main sensors, if present, such as RADAR or other weapons' sighting systems, meaning other crew could locate and designate targets for the Embrasure operator to engage. Weapons mounted to the Embrasure system could be detached in less than thirty seconds should the crew be forced to abandon the vehicle for any reason. AN/MPQ-61 Transport Erector Launcher and RADAR The AN/MPQ-61 TELAR was a towed launch and targeting unit, carrying six launch tubes for the MIM-16 Archer, and a fixed phased array RADAR. Where deployed the AN/MPQ-61 provided long range strategic and tactical air defence, and was used extensively during the insurrection to protect UNSC installations from potential suicide attacks by spacecraft. The TELAR was deployed in numbers to protect multiple vectors and relied on its own detection systems, but could also augmented by other UNSC air or space assets. The RADAR was a passive electronically scanned array radar equipped with a track-via-missile guidance (TVM) array. TVM was a missile guidance technique which combined both semi-active RADAR homing and radio command guidance from the ground, making detection by the target extremely unlikely. The RADAR's antenna array was made up of 256,000 individual receptors that refreshed the RADAR's beam up to three million times a second. This single RADAR was responsible for all functions, including search, identification, tracking, and engagement. It was also equipped with an IFF interrogator system to prevent accidental engagement of friendly or civilian targets. The AN/MPQ-61 also comprised a sidelobe canceller array, which consisted of three auxiliary antennas placed around the main antenna, and designed to detect and decrease interference that might affect the radar, such as enemy jamming attempts. The digitally directed beam created by the phased array RADAR was narrow and agile compared to a mechanically traversed dish, giving it the ability to detect targets like missiles or aircraft, and also highly resistant to electronic countermeasures. The Archer was a dual purpose anti-ship and anti-air missile, when launched from ground sites such as the AN/MPQ-61, though could with external targeting data be used in a surface-to-surface role, a fact that was exploited extensively by the UNSC Army against Covenant forces. AN/MSQ-67 Engagement Control Station The AN/MSQ-67 ECS was deployed alongside a battery of AN/MPQ-61 Archer launchers as the command and control unit. The ECS consisted of a reinforced cabin from where the system could be monitored. The ECS was air conditioned, pressurised to resist chemical and biological attack, and shielded against electromagnetic pulse or other electromagnetic interference. AN/TPQ-39 air defence RADAR The AN/TPQ-39 was a mobile, trailer-mounted, electronically scanned phased array RADAR designed to detect enemy fire in flight, such as projectile or plasma mortars, rockets, shells and missiles. The RADAR was a brigade level asset in service with the combat branches of the UNSC Army, with the exception of the Artillery Corps, who deployed it at the regimental level. The RADAR served two functions. Firstly, it would calculate the location of enemy units based on the trajectory of their fire, allowing brigades to factor known enemy locations into planning for further operations, and allowing artillery to effect counter-battery fire. The second function was to alert units potentially threatened by detected enemy fire, allowing them a limited period in which to take defensive measures. The AN/TPQ-39, when networked, would utilise the UNSC's inter-service battlespace management system to send an automated warning to threatened units, whether these be dismounted infantry or main battle tanks. If the former, infantry could seek hard cover with a few minutes' notice, while equipped vehicles could ready countermeasures if this was not already done. Units capable of intercepting enemy fire in flight, if they were in range, would be provided with the RADAR's targeting data and could attempt to intercept. The RADAR was capable of tracking up to 12,000 individual targets and had a maximum range of fifty kilometres. AN/VLE-217 Active Protection System The AN/VLE-217 Active Protection System, commonly referred to as Reflex, was a vehicle-mounted countermeasure system designed to intercept enemy projectiles. AN/TLE-325 Plasma Countermeasure System fires her AN/SLE-311 decoy launcher during a training exercise. The SN/TLE-325 operated on the same principle though on a smaller scale.]] The AN/TLE-325 Plasma Countermeasure System was a trailer-mounted countermeasure system consisting of a modified railgun, AESA RADAR and automatic fire control system, designed to detect and destroy plasma bolts (or 'torpedoes') in flight. Introduced in 2563, ultimately the Plasma Countermeasure System was a smaller, ground-based derivative of the ship-board, AN/SLE-311 decoy launcher, introduced two years earlier, paired with its own targeting and fire control systems. On detecting enemy plasma in flight and calculating a firing solution, the system would electromagnetically fire a small decoy at the plasma bolt. The decoy consisted of an unguided, roughly cylindrical prefragmented steel canister containing a central 150 kilogram warhead and a torus-shaped capsule. The decoy would detonate in the flight trajectory of the bolt after a pre-calculated flight time, destroying the decoy and explosively dispersing its contents, a 'dust' composed of carbon nanosphere particles, upon which the bolt would prematurely detonate. Carbon nanospheres were the chosen active component as they functioned similarly to titanium dust utilised in older systems, while providing less of a radar return, reducing disruption to UNSC radar and detection by the enemy. The system was primarily intended to intercept plasma bolts originating from airborne Covenant warships long enough for UNSC Army surface-to-air fire to destroy them, however it also found considerable use intercepting artillery fire from Type 26 Wraiths and other ground-based indirect fire. Mantlet CIWS The Mantlet CIWS was a vehicle-portable close-in weapon system (CIWS) consisting of a rotary, belt-fed, six barrelled M3706 autocannon, turret and automated ammunition system, and target acquisition and fire control RADARs. The Mantlet could be deployed as a standalone system, but was routinely networked with the UNSC's 'battlenet', where all UNSC assets shared tactical information with one another. It could, in extremis, be controlled manually, and in this role it performed particularly well in destroying infantry and light vehicles. FQ-9 Blackbird The FQ-9 Blackbird was an all-weather, man-portable, unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) designed by and operated by the UNSC Army and Marine Corps. The Blackbird was designed for use in both defensive and expeditionary settings, as the base level of ISTAR (Intelligence, Surveillance, Target Acquisition and Reconnaissance) asset that could be deployed by dismounted light infantry the most austere of environments. The Blackbird filled a niche above that of the traditional surveillance and target acquisition assets available to light infantry, such as individual day and night weapon sights, sentries, ground-deployed sensors and information shared from other platforms and units, but below the capability offered by dedicated ISTAR platforms operated by specialist units. The FQ-9 offered formations standoff surveillance and target acquisition, terrain and threat analysis, coordination of indirect fires, reconnaissance and construction of mission packs for specific operations, all contributing to increased situational awareness. Gallery Image:UNSC Army variations.png Image:Michael_Robson2.png Image:Hat.jpg